


already yours

by simplestar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship-ish, Fluff, M/M, They have a thing, They're both stubborn, angst except not at all, minho is a bit of a brat, minho just wants to give chan what he deserves, they make out, this is basically about minho gifting chan the hoodie, we love that for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplestar/pseuds/simplestar
Summary: no texts, no calls, no stupid stickers on kakaotalk, nothing. radio silence.they parted ways without even looking at each other, and he hasn’t heard from minho ever since. minho who wanted to celebrate his birthday with him, minho who wanted to go home with him. minho who cares for him. his minho.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 36
Kudos: 175





	already yours

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this sleep deprived after suffering through three exams and i honestly think it sucks but when i realized i was already done so i thought i might as well post it. yolo you know. (truth be told i can barely open my eyes rn)
> 
> disclaimer !!! 
> 
> i know this is canonverse but in no way am i making claims that chan doesn’t like his birthday irl and other stuff like that, this is pure fiction the only difference is that it’s set in canonverse so please take this with a grain of salt :>

It’s pouring outside.

Chan glances at their patio, observing droplets sliding down the window. Although the sky is wearing its darkest coat, he can clearly discern the pouring rain outside and the strong wind shaking the trees. It also looks like thunder has erupted a little further in the city, the sky lighting up in certain areas.

It’s his birthday today.

Although there isn’t much of it left.

Jisung and Felix have taken over the Switch and are engaged in a fierce fight, their battle cries and protests filling the dorm in what Chan calls background noise, because silence isn’t something that exists among Stray Kids, and he’s pretty much used to it.

They prepared him a ‘birthday feast’ composed of brownies, gummies, and takeout for the main course because Jisung managed to burn the pasta Felix had poured his soul and heart into. They also prepared presents, spending the afternoon wrapping them in gift paper. They look quite terrible and there’s too much tape but it makes Chan smile nevertheless, and he teared them as carefully as possible.

Jisung somehow also prepared him a birthday song, which has Felix rolling on the floor, and Chan finds himself letting out a soft snort.

He isn’t very fond of his birthday, everyone that is relatively close to him knows that.

So this year, as it fell right at the same time as a holiday, he felt relieved to have the possibility to spend it as normally as possible. Wake up, get breakfast, maybe work out, and then get to work.

He knew Felix was going to stay in the dorm as well, and learnt later that Jisung decided to stay as well because he ‘felt like it’. When the evening came, Chan realized that Jisung basically had organized an evil master plan with his evil twin Felix, which consisted in throwing Chan a small birthday party.

After Chan got out of the shower that evening, Jisung snuck behind him and threw a paper bag over his head not so gently. 

Chan almost elbowed him in the stomach, but then Jisung started apologising. So he decided not to do anything because clearly, his gremlin friends were back at it again with their weird gremlin antics.

He feigned surprise upon seeing their birthday feast on the table when Jisung removed the bag from his head, not saying a thing about the fact he could hear them in the kitchen during the afternoon and _smell_ the burnt pasta.

Nevertheless Chan smiled, fond, and turned to his friends to embrace them. After that, they ate, and drank, and laughed, and Chan did enjoy himself. 

Although he couldn’t stop glancing at his phone.

A lot of people had wished him a happy birthday, but someone hadn’t.

That someone being Minho.

He isn’t mad or upset about it. On the opposite, he was pretty clear about the fact that he doesn't mind people not acknowledging his birthday.

He’s worried, however.

They didn’t exactly fight before the holiday, but they did have a heated conversation, and right now things remain tense. 

He knows Minho wanted him to go back to his place with him during the weekend. ‘Just as friends’ he said, because he didn’t want to scare Chan off with the prospect of meeting the parents and all that jazz. Chan wasn’t scared, but he also didn’t want to take away from Minho and his parents one of the only moments they had together during the year.

_“But it’s going to be your birthday !”_

_“Is that what you’re worried about ?” Chan asked, keeping his voice low._

_“I just want to do something nice for the occasion…” Minho answered, his eyes on the ground._

_“If I’m being honest I’d rather spend my birthday as normally as possible.” Chan grimaced. “You know I don’t like-”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I know that…”_

_Minho was rolling on his heels, frowning, and he sighed, turning back, and continued to pack his luggage._

_“Whatever Chan, do as you please.”_

And they had left it at that.

No texts, no calls, no stupid stickers on Kakaotalk, nothing. Radio silence.

And Chan is worried. Because they parted ways without even looking at each other, and he hasn’t heard from Minho ever since. Minho who wanted to celebrate his birthday with him, Minho who wanted to go home with him. Minho who cares for him. His Minho.

There’s a knot in his throat.

He’s still gazing outside, gulping, when he feels a nudge on his shoulder. He turns his head, facing Jisung offering him a controller.

“C’mon hyung, light up a little.” He says.

Chan offers him a strained smile, tearing his gaze away from the storm raging outside, and takes the controller from him.

He barely has the time to choose a character before they hear the doorbell ringing. 

They all look at each other, puzzled, before Jisung pauses the game. Chan gets up gesturing to his younger friends that everything is alright, and that he’s going to check who’s at the door.

When he checks the peephole, his heart drops to his stomach, and he hurries to open the door widely.

In front of him, is standing a wet and miserable looking Minho. He’s completely soaked and his fringe sticks to his forehead. His fingers are alarmingly red, fists tightly clenched to prevent them from shaking,

“We’ll have to change my key-card,” he mutters, voice hoarse. “I think the rain damaged it.”

Chan reaches for him to immediately get him inside the dorm, but as he’s tugging on his wrist, leading him towards the bathroom to dry his hair, Minho breaks free from his hold.

“No birthday party, huh ?”

He’s staring at the living room, face blank. Jisung and Felix look at the two of them like two kicked puppies and they’re quick to go back to their game. Chan says nothing, still feeling a bit stunned upon seeing Minho in flesh and bone when they weren’t supposed to see each other for a few more days.

“If the reason you didn’t want to come with me this weekend was because you didn’t feel like spending time with me, you could’ve just told me.”

Chan’s eyes go wide at this, suddenly snapping out of his daze. “Wow, wow, wow, where is that coming from ?”

“You told me you didn’t want to come because you didn’t like celebrating your birthday.”

“That’s not exactly what I sai-”

“And I felt like shit because I realized I was probably pressuring you, so I came here to make things right, and you’re having a birthday party.”

“I had no idea they were going to-”

“ _Without me_.” Minho’s voice cracks a bit, but he’s quick to catch himself and clears his throat, avoiding Chan’s gaze.

Chan frowns, sighing, and reaches Minho’s pinky with his hand, holding it tightly, fearing that the other might want to pull away.

“Let’s not do this in front of these two.” He tilts his head towards the door of his bedroom, and, seeing no protests from Minho, he guides him by his pinky towards it.

They enter the room quietly, Minho having removed his coat and shoes on the way, and a heavy silence falls upon them. When Chan pats the space beside him on the bed so Minho can sit on it, the younger shakes his head no.

Chan sighs through his nose.

“This wasn’t planned.” He says. “They prepared this behind my back and I really didn’t have it in me to tell them off.”

“But you had it in you to say no to my proposition.”

“Minho. You’re being unreasonable.”

He gets up from his bed and takes a few strides until he’s in front of Minho, who is still refusing to look away from the floor.

“Talk to me. What’s going on ?”

Minho breathes out, looking to the side, before shrugging. His lips are pinched, his brows are furrowed. He’s obviously trying to make sense out of his thoughts before he voices them.

Chan hushes him a bit, before carefully sliding his hands up and down his arms, rubbing them in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. He leaves a kiss on his forehead, his gaze softening as Minho goes a bit limp against him.

“It’s just…” Minho starts fiddling with the hem of Chan’s sweatshirt. The latter hums, encouraging him to carry on. “I don’t know. I wanted to spend time with you. Alone I mean.” He winces. He was always a bit uncomfortable with the idea of sharing his feelings out loud.

“But you rarely are able to go home, I don’t want to take that away from you.”

“Chan.” Minho finally looks at him. He’s upset. “That’s the thing. You’re not taking anything away from me, or from my family for that matter - they would be more than happy to have you at home. And I get that you didn’t want to do anything for your birthday, I just-”

He looks away from his eyes, and prefers to settle his gaze a bit lower on his face. “-need to know that you… want to be with me, too, to some extent.”

“To some extent ?” Chan urges him to look at him, his arms stopping all movement. “Minho, I want to be with you to a full extent - if that even makes sense. I thought we made that clear already ?”

“We have ! But moments when it’s just the two of us are rare, and this time we could have had time for ourselves and…” His voice goes higher as he speaks and he stops himself. 

“And what ?”

Minho lets out a frustrated noise before heavily sighing, his head dropping down. “In that moment I felt like I wanted to be with you more than you wanted to be with me.” 

“What..?” Chan whispers.

He looks at Minho. The tip of his ears are red and his pupils are shaking. He’s rocking on the balls of his feet again and he’s playing with Chan’s sweater more aggressively than he was before.

He’s nervous, and ashamed, and Chan feels awful.

Chan gathers him in his arms, a hand coming to rest at his nape as the other presses him closer by the small of his back. He kisses Minho’s cheek, his nose resting on his cheekbone, and he stays for a bit, breathing in his scent, feeling the rain on his skin. “You have no idea just how much you mean to me, do you ?”

“I do !” Minho says on his shoulder, the sound muffled. “I think… I don’t know.”

“Okay, we can’t have that. Look at me.” Chan shakes his shoulder a bit, trying to get the other to raise his head towards him, but Minho only grumbles in response. 

“Stop it, I feel humiliated right now.” He groans, his hold tightening on Chan’s t-shirt.

“And I feel like an asshole. Look at me, Minho.”

Minho removes his face from his shoulder begrudgingly, glancing sideways. “You are _not_ an asshole. I’m being stupid, so we can forget this conversation ever happened in the first place.”

“That’s not happening.” Chan grabs his face, with both his hands, squeezing his cheeks between his palms until Minho glares at him. “There he is. My baby.” 

“I’ll kill you.”

“My _very grumpy_ baby.” He brings their faces close to each other until he’s able to rub their noses together, still gazing into Minho’s eyes. Minho is desperately trying to glare at him, but the soft glow in his eyes tells Chan all that he needs to know.

Slowly, his façade breaks and he starts smiling as Chan continues to squeeze his cheeks and make cooing noises at him. 

“You’re dumb.” He mutters, trying to dissimulate his grin. 

“Not only am I dumb, I am actually the dumbest.” He looks at Minho right in the eyes, his face suddenly serious. “How could I let you think for one second that I didn’t want to be with you ?”

“I’m telling you it’s my stupid brain producing stupid thoughts.” Minho mumbles.

"Even so," Chan smooths his fingers on his cheekbones, gazing right into Minho's eyes with concern. "I didn't think this through. And I promise I never meant for this party to happen tonight, even if I did enjoy it."

"It's fine, I'm glad you got to celebrate a bit in the end... You deserve to be celebrated. I think that's why I was also moody about you not coming with me."

"Because you wanted to organize a birthday party for me ?"

"Not really,” Minho shrugs. “I just wanted to make you feel a bit special, I guess. I could have indulged you a bit, without actually making it about your birthday."

"Indulge me, huh ? And how were you planning on doing that ?" Chan says, wiggling his eyebrows, earning him a well-deserved smack on the chest.

He laughs a bit loudly, muttering an 'ouch' and a 'sorry sorry' as Minho keeps hitting his torso, because he cannot stop himself from cackling.

"I would've taken you out, or we could've stayed in bed all day, I would've even cooked for you if you asked. We could've done anything you wanted. The only really 'birthday' thing I had planned was a present..." Minho mumbles, keeping his eyes on the space between them, a bit embarrassed at his confession.

"You bought me a present ?"

"Of course I did ! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't ?"

Almost instantly after the words leave his mouth, Minho quickly slaps a hand on it, letting out a small curse behind his fingers. They have never exactly defined what they are, a bit unsure of what was going on between them, but also very much comfortable with the idea of not labelling it.

Chan feels his heart pounding against his ribcage, his insides feeling both tangled and like they’re on fire. He clears his throat a bit awkwardly before setting his gaze back on Minho, who's looking frantically around himself.

"Sorry, it just slipped out." He says. "Please don't freak out." He pleads, while grimacing a bit.

"I am not freaking out," Chan smiles, despite feeling sweat gathering on his nape. "I'm surprised, but I wouldn't say it's necessarily a bad thing."

"I just barged into our dorm, pulling some kind of crisis after avoiding you the entire day and now I'm calling myself your..." He gulps before shutting his eyes, exhaling. "You should be freaking out."

"You're the one freaking out."

"I'm not !"

Chan raises his eyebrows.

"I am." Minho hides behind his hands. "Sorry."

Chan can't help the fond smile forming on his face. It's so typically _Minho_. Behind his self-assured and confident allure, there is clumsy and a bit awkward Minho, who feels vulnerable at times, but would never admit it out loud. He can get shy, and embarrassed, when he's usually carefree and a bit detached.

Chan adores every part of him.

He slides his hands down to his waist, until he's got a firm hold on it, and pulls him against his chest so they're flush against each other.

He meets his eyes when Minho removes his hands away from his face, and this time Minho tries his best not to tear his gaze away. There's shimmer in his blown out pupils, his eyes look like a moonlit sea at night.

"For starters, you can call me whatever you want."

Minho looks like he’s ready to say something.

"No insults, though."

He rolls his eyes before shutting his mouth.

"And I apologize, for making you feel insecure about how I feel about you." He gets a bit closer to his face, in hopes that he can convey with his eyes just how sincere he is. "Ask Felix and Jisung and they'll tell you I was moping around all day and kept checking my phone because I was waiting for you to send me something."

"Loser." Minho snorts.

Chan bites the tip of his nose as retaliation, and Minho lets out a choked up noise. "I may be a loser," He says as he kisses it better. "But I'm a loser who really, really likes you. More than you can imagine, and next time I promise I'll come home with you, if you'll let me."

While obviously a bit flustered - Chan can see it by the twitch of the corners of his mouth -, Minho can't help but glare. "I'll have to think about it."

"You wound me."

"You deserve it."

Chan leaves a kiss on his mouth, chaste, soft, and breathes in against his lips, until he thinks it’s not enough.

Minho seems to think so too, since he feels his tongue gently licking his bottom lip. They both deepen the kiss at the same time, until their mouths are open against one another and their breaths feel a bit too shallow

Minho pants against him, and his fingers tug at his hair. He's eager and Chan feels his ice cold fingers sliding under his t-shirt, mapping the lines of his abdomen. Chan groans a bit at the sensation, and his hold on Minho's hips tighten, until their groins are pressed against each other.

They both gasp at the sensation, momentarily stopping their kiss to gauge each other. They're both a bit of a mess, red, out of breath, exchanging dizzy smiles and then they're back for more.

Or they would have been, if not for the interruption. 

The door opens, revealing both Jisung and Felix staring at them.

Upon seeing their rather compromising situation, Jisung lets out a heavy sigh and stomps his feet.

"We said no birthday sex." He complains.

"I beg your pardon ?" Chan raises an eyebrow as Minho nearly chokes.

"When did we say that ?" Felix asks, looking a bit confused.

"We thought you two were strangling each other or something. We were _worried sick_ , and this is what you were doing this whole time ?"

"We weren't worried sick, Ji." Felix tells him, still looking confused.

"We were just... patching up ?" Minho asks rather than says, his arms still wrapped around Chan's neck.

"Yeah well, you guys can _patch up_ when we're not in the room next to you." He then gestures to the living room. "If you'd care to join us we need some more players and we still have leftover brownies."

Minho sighs as he detangles himself from Chan and steps away, the older whining childishly in response.

Minho rolls his eyes before giving him another kiss, earning them an 'ew' from Jisung and an 'aw' from Felix. He takes his hand in his and drags him out of his bedroom.

Chan is still pouting when they reach the living room, and Minho turns to him, patting his cheek.

"I still need to give you your birthday present anyways, so go sit down, I'll be back."

Although a bit, grumpily, Chan plops down on the couch, watching as Minho makes his way towards the hallway, and grabs a bag he didn't even notice when he first came in. He trots back towards him, looking a bit bashful, and sets the bag down on his knees.

"Happy birthday." He mumbles, before taking the controller Jisung hands him.

Chan smiles, relishing in the sight of him. Felix brought him a towel to dry his hair, said towel now perched on the top of his head. He's biting his lip a bit anxiously while pointedly ignoring Chan. 

He's so damn cute.

He opens the bag carefully - happy to see no wrapping paper - and gets a black hoodie out of the bag, one similar to the others that he owns, meaning one more to add to his collection. It's a safe choice while also being a personal one, and Chan knows Minho must've wondered if it were good enough. There's a small note in the bag, just a 'for bang chan-nim' accompanied by a small jureumi holding two hearts.

Chan can't help but leave a wet kiss on Minho's cheek while grabbing his face with his hands.

"Thank you," He murmurs close to Minho's ear as Jisung grumbles something about 'lack of decency'. "It's perfect."

Minho replies with a small 'you're welcome' while shuffling a bit closer to Chan, pressing their shoulders together.

Chan would have kissed him again if it weren't for Jisung nagging at him to hurry up and pick his character, forcing the controller in his hands.

Chan complies, but not before setting the hoodie back into the bag, and putting it down on the floor.

He looks one last time at his gift, and then at Minho's flushed nape, before getting into the game.

He smiles, feeling his heart warming up inside his chest.

He's going to wear that hoodie for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* hey it's been a while
> 
> listen. i was supposed to write and post an extra scrumptious super spicy three-shots, but then university happened on top of other things and the only thing i have to offer ftm is this little backstory on the choodie (chan hoodie) but i swear, I SWEAAAAR i'll be back for more exciting things.
> 
> please wait for my glorious grand return i promise it'll happen.
> 
> (stream all in in the meantime and you can follow me on twt @ cyberchans)


End file.
